


Freckle Juice

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick really loves Jason's freckles, Drawing on face, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone loves Jason's freckles, Fluff, Freckles, JASON'S FRECKLES, M/M, Pretending to be Drunk, could be read as gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: One reason Jason likes winter in Gotham is because there is no sun. And no sun means no goddamn freckles on his face.One reason Dick does not like winter in Gotham is because there is no sun. And no sun means no goddamn freckles on Jason's face.





	Freckle Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> For being the push I needed to get back into writing. I don't think you understand how grateful I am.

Jason was asleep in his room in a safe house on the far end of Gotham.

He fractured his tibia last week, and his leg was still in a huge cast, and he was on bed rest by Alfred’s orders, and when he _absolutely_ had to move around, it had to be with bulky crutches.

And since Jason was not in any position to be on patrol or any missions, he had taken to getting caught up on some much needed sleep.

However, in his sleep, Jason felt something tickling his nose, then around his nose. The feeling did not go away. Jason wrinkled his nose and frowned slightly in his sleep.

He heard a light giggle. The sound brought him out of his slumber. Jason felt something on his cheek, poking different places. Jason cracked an eye open.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, his voice deep and raspy. “ _Dick_?”

Dick giggled, wiggled his fingers in greeting, and giggled again. Jason turned his head slightly and looked at Dick's other hand. He was holding an uncapped marker.

Immediately, Jason went to touch his face.

“Did you _draw_ on me in my sleep?!” he asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I swear, if you draw a fucking dick on my forehead, I will hunt you down, crutches or no crutches."

Dick, who was sitting next to him, just giggled. With wide eyes, he said, "I don't- I don't know how to draw a self- as self-portrait though!"

Jason scrubbed at his face again. Nothing came away on his hands. He turned the lights on and glared at Dick, his eyes narrowing. “Are you- Are you _drunk_?”

Instead of answering, Dick gasped. “Jaaaay!” He slapped a hand onto Jason’s cheek and patted him a few times. "Poke," he said solemnly, touching Jason's cheek with the marker again. He beamed. 

Jason pushed Dick’s hand away. “What is _wrong_ with you? How much did you drink?”

Dick giggled. “A f-few flutes of cam- campaign.”

“A few flutes of… _champagne_?”

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know! It was this g-gold color and some of- some of B's lady friends gave it to me!”

Jason groaned. He glanced at the clock. It was just a little past midnight. He stared at Dick’s slightly rumpled suit. He vaguely recalled the man complaining about a gala he was supposed to be attending sometime this week. But Jason was not clear on the exact date. It had been while Jason was still doped on pain meds due to his broken leg.

Jason shook his head. “What are you doing here, Dickie? Shouldn’t you be at home or the Manor or something?”

Dick’s eyes widened. “Am I? Oh n- Oh no, I told the taxi driver to take me here though! Do you think- D-Do you think Bruce will be mad?”

Jason sighed. “Hard to fucking say, Dickie. Depends on why you’re so wasted. Look, you have your phone on you?”

Dick reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He handed it over proudly. Jason took it from him and proceeded to text Tim.

He did not even get close to finding Tim’s contact at all. Because Dick’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Jason’s face again, tilting it forcefully towards the light.

Jason glared at him the best he could with his face twisted towards the ceiling. “What the fuck are you doing, Dick?” he asked, trying to speak slowly and clearly, though his words still came out as a jumbled mess. It was not easy to speak while having your cheeks pressed together.

Dick’s face was nearly pressed against his. Dick’s eyes were very wide and he stared intently at Jason’s face, as if he were trying to see his pores.

“You look good with freckles!”

Jason frowned. Then, it hit him. “Is _that_ what you drew on my face?!”

Dick giggled. “M-Makes you look younger! An- An’ innocent! Cuter too…”

Jason pulled his face away and growled. He rubbed furiously at his face, but none of the brown marker came off.

“Are you- Are you bl-blushing, Jaaaay?” Dick asked in a teasing voice. He pinched Jason’s cheeks. “You’re all red!”

“Because I was trying to scrub off your stupid marker freckles?! And I do not look _cute_ with freckles! They're ridiculous!”

“I think they're c-cute. But you can’t take them off!” Dick said, almost offended. “They’re a- a present! I was thinking that- that since it was _wintertime_ now, you don’t- you don’t get freckles on your face anymore, and it- it makes me _sad_.”

“My clear skin makes you _sad_?” Jason asked with exasperation.

But Dick nodded hard, pouting. “I- I told Babs the other day, and she ag-agreed with me!”

“What the fuck.”

“An’ Timmy thinks so too!”

“You discussed this with _Tim_?!”

Dick gasped and quickly put his hands over his mouth. “Oops,” he whispered. “I promised not to tell.”

Jason just groaned, covering his face with his hands for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and said, “I’m going to take a wild guess, but is this why my sunscreen disappears from all my safe houses during the summer months?”

Dick’s eyes went wide and he shook his head furiously. But when Jason raised an eyebrow, he slowly started nodding.

“Dick! You can’t- What the fuck, man?!”

Then, very solemnly, Dick said, “It would be a crime if you do not have freckles, Jay.” Then, he landed a wet, slightly slobbery kiss on each of Jason’s cheeks.

“Oh, fuck, that’s disgusting, Dick! Your breath smells like-” He never finished his sentence. Dick threw his arms around Jason’s chest, pressing his face into the bare skin right between his collarbones.

“Mm, you’re warm,” Dick said. “And I’m tired.”

“Dick, you can’t stay here! I’m calling Tim right now!” Jason waited. He did not actually have the password to Dick's phone. His own phone was in the kitchen. “Dick.” There was no answer. “Dick?”

Jason sighed heavily.

~

Dick found Jason in the bathroom the next morning, viciously scrubbing at his face, crutches leaning against the wall.

“Aw, I kind of like what happened to your face,” Dick said, sounding rather cheerful, not at all hungover.

Jason’s head snapped up and he glared at Dick.

Dick gave him a blinding grin. “I think they’re pretty realistic. You should give the ‘drunk’ artist some credit.”

“It’s not _coming off_.”

“It’s not supposed to,” Dick said. “Tim got me the marker. It’s a special ink he developed himself. It’s waterproof, so.” Then, Dick squinted and looked at Jason’s reflection a little closer. “It does seem a little lighter. Now it looks more natural.” He smiled brightly. “I’ll like Tim know so he can adjust the formula. Then, you can have freckles year-round! We call it 'Jason's Freckle Juice'.”

He spun on his heels and walked out of the bathroom before the realization hit Jason.

As he opened the front door, Dick heard an angry roar, and Jason scrambling to get his crutches.

Dick left Jason’s safe house, making his way down the stairs much too quick for a crippled man to follow. He pulled the brown marker out of his pocket and examined it, smiling.

Dick stepped out into the sidewalk and pulled his phone out.

He shot out a single text before hopping onto his motorcycle, pulling the helmet of his head before roaring down the street.

_Mission accomplished, T! :D_

**Author's Note:**

> Just mindless fluff, though I'm STILL not good at fluff. Whatever, I've wanted to do something in tribute to Jason's freckles for a while now, and lookie, here it finally is!
> 
> Despite it being fluff, I'm kind of proud of this because I have recently been a bit of a dark place, mentally (and physically, my room has a total of one lamp :/) and so I went on a break. And I would like to proudly say that this is the first thing I've written in the past week. And I would like to give the credit to all the people who have been so supportive of me and so sweet during this time, but especially Cherry. Thank you again. Sorry I cried all over you and all.
> 
> Not exactly based off my [headcanon](https://goldenboy-grayson.tumblr.com/search/freckles), but something along those lines.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
